dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XeroScorpio
Welcome to my Talk page! Please add your messages! --XeroScorpio (Talk) 23:07, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Image:AOE4.png Hi. Thanks for creating this nice image. Can you make similar images for staff, hammer, and some Glyphs of Feca as well? --Kishou 05:46, 26 January 2007 (UTC) I intended to create several more AOE images(different sizes and such). Thanks for great ideas for weapons and such and reminding me to create some more. Hopefully I will have some made up within the week. --XeroScorpio (Talk) 00:55, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Request on an AoE image Hi, could you re-upload the Image:HammerRange.png but marking the AoE also in the "Character" square (the green one) as hammers has an cross AoE and as normally no one receives damage from their own weapons looks like a "T" formation, but if some one uses a hammer while it's been carried by a pandawa and that pandawa will receive damage. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:06, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Corrected. I was unaware of this was the case, thanks for the information. --XeroScorpio (Talk) 20:13, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :no problem and thank you. Also when you have the time if you could make an image of an AOE with the diferent % that it has, if you don't know tell me here in your talk page and i will look for the info, as i have not seen it here on the wikia but in one update i remember they inform that the AoE effects where change so instead been linear, the center was a 100 or 110% while the last part of the AoE was weaker i think 75%--Cizagna (Talk) 20:44, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::I have seen that claim stated a couple of places as well. If you can dig up some information (specific as we can find) I would be more than willing do some sort of maybe "dartboard" style images with different %s and such clearly represented. I would also add the information to the Area of Effect page as well.--XeroScorpio (Talk) 23:39, 1 February 2007 (UTC) : Hi finally found the tread there is the info http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?lang=en&id=11866 its a 110% in the middle of an AoE and -10% after each square --Cizagna (Talk) 15:34, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, uploaded new images based on given information. Area of Effect should be a most informative page now. --XeroScorpio (Talk) 16:54, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Great work, just an minor detail here i have sort of made an image so you could see it (photoshop is tricky took me a while to do it) the aoe fields are count different on how assigned the colors, also i like the colors and that fading effect but its hard to distinguish between the change from one color to another think you could find a way to make them more noticeable between each one?, also remember you can add larger images, and you can ajust the image size on the page 200px . As English is not my native language dont know if its be better that instead of Area Effected 110% could be 110% Effect that way you save horizontal space as the image already has implied the Area term do as you see fit --Cizagna (Talk) 20:56, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::Reuploaded a few times.. couldn't get it just right. Seems good now in all qualities.--XeroScorpio (Talk) 23:41, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Good job, lets see if some one reacts but so far i see it great.--Cizagna (Talk) 14:48, 12 February 2007 (UTC)